Oh, Bonnibel!
by The Master Blonde
Summary: Marcelene has some... feelings... for Princess Bubblegum. Finn eventually gets the message when he helps the infamous Vampire Queen make a song. About Bonnibel. -BUBBLINE AHOY!- Reviews are always great, by the way.


**Authors Note:** Yes, yes, I know. I've been making Kuroshitsuji Fanfictions too much. So, here is something different. ADVENTURE TIME. Sorry for typos.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Adventure Time, or it's characters. But if I did, I'd totally take Peppermint Butler away from PB and keep him for myself.

"Finn, are you sure you won't screw this up?" Marcelene asked the blond hero that had stood in front of her, awaiting permission to begin.

"Marcelene, please. I'm a beat-box master. We all know this." he said with a grin, wider than his face itself. Marcelene sighed; Finn wasn't sure if it was frustration or relief that coated her release of air.

"Alright. I gotcha. But, before we start, I need to set some ground-rules."

Finn looked at her with confusion.

"Ground-rules? We never have ground-rules for music!" Finn exclaimed. Marcelene turned her head towards him at lightning speed and shot a glare.

"Well, today we do." Marcelene growled. All Finn could do was laugh nervously.

"Okay, so here are my rules. First off: No questions."

Finn nodded.

"Mm hm. Got it. Next one."

"Second: Don't mess up. It's very important," Marcelene emphasized the "very" in her sentence to imply that if Finn screwed up, he was gonna be effortlessly teared limb from limb. Finn gulped at the thought. There was ABSOLUTELY NO messing up for him. "The last one is most important. You cannot tell ANY ONE. Not even Jake." barked the vampire teen. Finn flinched back.

_Not even Jake? This HAS to be serious!_

Finn nodded to her last requirement with anticipation.

"Got it, got it, and got it. Let's do this!"

"Great. Now drop a beat."

Finn put his hands over his mouth and began to beat box.

"_Bsh tss bsh bsh tss."_

Marcelene brung her hand to the strings of her bass and began to play. While doing this, the lyrics to her song escaped her lips.

"When you are here, all I see is sunshine; something this world's been keeping from me,"

_Hmm... probably about Simon._ Thought Finn to himself. His train of thoughts was interrupted by yet another sentence.

"Did you know that I've always loved you, even though it might seem silly?"

"_Bsh tss bsh bsh tss."_

_Love? Marcelene can't love! She's Marcelene!_

Marcelene began to levitate into the air, her hair flowing like a black stream of water. Her hands began to pick up the pace on her instrument making her melody more intense by the moments.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Sweeter than the candy that you rule and meet. Oh, do you love me the way that I love to make these melodies?"

"_Bsh tss bsh bsh tss."_

_Sweeter than the candy that you rule and meet? Simon doesn't rule candy! And he only cares about ONE candy..._

Finn was more curious than confused. Who was Marcy singing about? He tried not to think on it too much, or else he would mess up the beat.

"You know who you are. Oh, Bonnibel! My pink little princess! Oh, can't you tell- that I really love you."

Marcelene's grey-ish face was painted with a light blush. She knew that Finn would get the point by now. Boy, did he!

_Bonnibel? Didn't I hear Marcy call PB that once?_

_..._

_Oh my Glob! It's about PB! Marcy's in love with PB!_

"I can't look anywhere without seeing your face. It's a disgrace. I'm fallin', Bonnibel! Why won't you come and save me?"

"_Bsh tss bsh bsh tss."_

"Oh, Bonnibel! My pink little princess! Oh, can't you tell- that I really like being around you. You don't know how much my heart races when you're here with me..."

Her eyes pointed to the floor, as if she were imagining the princesses' face on the ground, looking back up at her. A small smile formed on her face.

"Do you love me the way I love you-?"

By now, her blush was gone and her song was over. She put down her bass and sighed as she averted her attention to Finn, who was rather confused.

"Any questions?" she deadpanned with a cheesey grin. Finn chuckled.

"Nah, I'll let you keep this to yourself. I don't think you wanna talk about it." he replied with the same cheesey grin plastered on his features. Marcelene shook her head.

"No, no. It's fine, really. I can tell you wanna know. I'd be glad to explain."

"I think I get the point, Marcy."

The ebony-haired teen laughed.

"Anyway, thanks for the beat. You did great."

"No problem."

Minutes later, Finn was gone and back in his tree-house with his best-friend, Jake.

Two things pondered his mind: _Marcy loves Princess Bubblegum _and _DON'T TELL JAKE._

Finished.


End file.
